Guess who he is
by changingisbetter
Summary: Sam meets someone coffee house. He is a very nice man but who is he? Does he have any secrets? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who he is.**

Summary: Sam meets someone coffee house. He is a very nice man but who is he? Does he have any secrets?

Spoilers: This is set somewhere in season 7 so things prior to that can appear.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Except for Ben, he's my creation.

Rating: I'm not planning on writing anything too heavy. If I do have the inspiration to write more adult contents I'll change the rating (but I don't think that that will happen).

A/N: Hope you like this story. Pete is long gone. Things didn't work out.

I still haven't decided if Janet is dead or not but that is of no significant to this chapter. I'll warn you when I do make a decision regarding her death.

Sam decided to stop by the coffee house next to her house before heading to the mountain. They had an excellent coffee and she really needed some coffee. She had had a horrible night: lot's of nightmares.

She got inside the coffee house. It was almost empty except for a couple of old ladies and a cute guy reading a book. Sam knew the older ladies, they were her neighbors but she had never seen the man.

She asked for her coffee and sat down on a table near the window. She loved to look outside.

- Excuse me.- said the unknown man. – My name is Ben. I just moved. I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything but what's your name?

- What?

- I'm sorry. It's just that I believe in not letting opportunities just pass by. I was sitting there watching you. Great now you think I'm a freak or something. Never mind just forget about this whole "conversation".

He started to walk away.

- The name is Sam. – answered Sam.

- Sam?

- Samantha.

- Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

She blushed.

- What? It's true.

She blushed even heavier.

- So can I sit down?

- I don't even know you.

- I know. It's just that I come from a military family and most of my friends are with the military too. I have seen way to many good people die so I decided to live every day as if it was the last.

- Really?

- No. I'm a chicken. I don't really live life to the fullest. It's way too scary.

She smiled.

- Beautiful smile.

She looked at him. There was something about him that made her trust him. He was somewhat familiar. And he was cute. He had brown hair and eyes, muscular body and this great smile. The most familiar thing about him was the eyes. He had such a sweet look. He was in his late 30's or early 40's.

- Sit down.

- Sweet.

He sat down.

- So My name is Ben. I'm 39. Will be 40 next week.- said Ben.

- Really? Happy early birthday.

- Thanks. Boy this is weird.

- What?

- You may not believe me but I'm usually a very shy person. I don't know why I decided to talk to you. There's just something about you. I can't explain it.

- I know what you mean. I don't usually let strange man sit next to me.

- Than you do think I'm weird?

- What? No I mean…

He started laughing.

- I'm just joking.

She started giggling.

- What is that?

- What? – she said with a serious expression on her face.

- Giggling? Oh I love it. Are you an angel? You have to be because no one is as perfect as you seem to be.

She blushed.

- Appearances can be deceitful.

- In your case I doubt it but ok.

After a few minutes of silence where they just stared at each other's eyes he continued.

- So what do you do? I bet you're a scientist.

- Astrophysicist. How did you guess?

- You had to be.

- Why?

- You look smart.

- I do?

- Yeah. It's a talent really.

- What?

- What what?

- What's a talent?

- Oh. I can tell just by looking at the person if they have a job that requires lots of thinking. I know it's silly but what can I do?

- So what about you?

- I'm a doctor.

- Really? You don't look like a doctor.

- Why?

-I don't know.

- I look that dumb?

- No. Of course not. Maybe it's because you said your family is military. I just figured…

- … that I was military too right?

- Yes.

- I'm the black sheep. My dad, my mom and my two brothers are military. I'm the only one that isn't.

- Oh I know what you mean.

- About what?

- Oh I come from a military family too.

- And you are the only one that isn't military?

- Actually I'm an Air Force major. My brother is the one that decided not to join the military.

- You're a major?

- Yes.

- Whoa. I didn't see that coming. Not that you aren't in great shape 'cos you sure are but because… I don't know. You look so innocent.

- I do?

- In a way. Not vulnerable. I mean someone that hasn't been through horrible things.

- I've seen my share of those.

- Me too. I have nightmares almost everyday.

- You have? I mean had your share of those? How?

- I worked as a volunteer in a war zone. It's awful.

- Yes it is.

- Look I have to go. How about if you showed me around tomorrow afternoon?

- I don't know you that well to spend a whole afternoon with you.

- Ok spend half of the afternoon with me.

She stared giggling.

- I love that sound. Look you could probably kill me if you wanted to so you're in no danger. Let's meet here. I won't know where you live and you won't know where I live. So no danger there. O I know that this is weird but I really want to see you again.

- Ok. 15:00?

- Sure I'll be here.

He left. It wasn't like Sam to agree to that. But this guy was… Familiar.

TBC

A/N: Hope this didn't turn out that weird. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It has been a while but I've been busy. Ben isn't going to be in this chapter but I promise that next one all will be revealed.

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Ben stayed on Sam's mind for a while. Who was he? She really felt like she knew him. But at the same time didn't. It was a weird feeling. He seemed nice but what if he was some freak? She feared their meeting in the next day but at the same time wanted it to come fast.

She was now in her lab working on some device she didn't even look at. She was just not there. She was just pretending she was focused on that gadget so no one would bother her. She had begun to use that technique a few weeks ago. It was when she first started to have the nightmares.

They were always the same one: SG-1 would go to a planet and they would get captured. They would get tortured and then the "bad guy" would kill Daniel and Teal'c right there in front of her. They would make her watch Jack get tortured and then they would say that she had to choose between living and letting Jack live. She would choose to let Jack live but they would just kill him in front of her. It was horrible. She hadn't had a full night of sleep in two weeks. She was a wreck and she knew it.

She wasn't the only one that knew it. The rest of SG-1 noticed that too. They tried to talk to her but she didn't want that.

- Hey there.

She looked up and saw Jack standing there looking at her.

- Hey sir.

- So whatch doing? – He asked with a cute smile on his face.

- Well sir, - she figured that if she started to tell him about the device he would leave.- I'm just testing this device brought back by SG-13 from P35-968. I'm running some tests to see if I can find out what it can do.

- So how is that coming along?

- Oh not so good. It does emit EM energy but not very powerful one and I can't determine exactly the source of those spikes I keep picking up.

- I'm sure you'll figure it out.

- Thanks you sir.

- You do know it would be easier if you had some sleep don't you?

- Sir?

- Come on Carter we have all noticed.

- I'm ok. - She stood up and started to walk around her lab.

- This is all because of P54-078 isn't it?

SG-1 had been captured and tortured on that planet and yes that was the main reason for the nightmares but not the only one. Sam feared loosing Jack but she didn't understand that. How could she lose something she didn't have? That was driving her crazy.

- Yes. – She decided to tell him that much.

- If you ever want to talk I'm here for you. Always ok?

- Yes sir. – she was looking at the floor and didn't dare to look at him.

- Carter I mean it. I have been tortured before and know what you're going through.

- I know but I'm ok. I really am.

- Well you don't look ok. Take the rest of the day off. Go home and get some sleep. That's an order.

- Yes sir.

He left her lab with concern in his eyes.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After another night of little sleep Sam was ready to meet Ben. She considered not going but then she decided that she needed a life, that she needed to do something to get her mind distracted from the nightmares.

She was a bit late. _Hope he's there. Oh why am I acting like a teenager? I don't even know the guy. Should I really be doing this? Sam control yourself._

As soon as she walked in the coffee house she spotted him. He was looking at his watch.

He got up to leave and saw her. He just smiled.

- I was getting worried that you might not be coming.

- Sorry I'm a bit late.

- A bit? It's almost 16:00.

- It isn't. It's 15:25.

- I guess I was just scared that you weren't coming.

- Why?

- Come on? A beautiful and smart woman that doesn't even know me agrees to show me around? It's just no possible.

- Why?

- I don't know. It's just that…

- Have you asked many women to show you around?

- Actually you were the first.

- See? Maybe you should start asking more.

- Hum I don't need to. The woman that I wanted to show me around is already here.

Sam blushed.

- So shall we leave? – she asked to try to change the theme of the conversation.

- We shall.

Sam showed around the town for two hours. They were now in a park.

- Shall we sit down for a while? I like this place. – asked Ben.

- Sure. I like it too. I come here sometimes when I need to forget about my problems. It's very calming.

-So tell me more about you.

- What do you want to know?

- Brothers or sister?

- One older brother. You?

- One older brother and a younger sister. Are you a cat or dog person?

- Cat. You?

- Well I love both but I must say cat too. They are very intelligent and beautiful just like you.

- You're comparing me to a cat?

- Yeah. For me cats are the most perfect thing in this world. And so are you.

She blushed again.

- Stop that.

- What?

- Just stop it. – she wasn't mad she was just feeling weird. He made her feel so good and she didn't even know him. If he continued that she might even lose it.

- Ok sorry. It's just that…I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I'm usually not like this. I hate going out and I'm a very private person.

- Why?

He looked like he had seen a ghost.

- I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. – Sam was worried about him.

- It's ok. I wouldn't normally tell you about this but I feel like I have to. I was born in Chicago and lived there most of my life, I was lucky that my dad didn't get called to serve in other places. Coming from a military family you should know that military personnel usually don't stay a long time in the same place. We didn't move that much and I have no idea why but I'm grateful for that. We only moved a couple of times when I was 15 and 17 years old. When I was in Chicago I had this girlfriend I really loved. Her name was Cathy.

She noticed that he was getting uncomfortable.

- Look if you don't want to tell me this I don't mind.

- I want to. So we moved when I was 15 and I thought I would never see her again. We wrote to each other for a while but then we moved on. Some years passed and I stopped thinking about her until one day. It was my first day in college and I bumped into her. Literally. It was just this perfect moment. I just fell head over feet. We started dating and making plans about getting married and having kids.

He started crying. She came closer to him and hugged him.

- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make sad.

- It's ok. It helps to talk about her. So a week before the graduation she tells me that she is going to work in MASH unit. We have this huge argument and she leaves. Two weeks after she leaves I decided to go after her but when I got there it was already too late. She was dead. I should have been there.

- What good would that do? Then you would be dead too.

He looked at her and started to come closer. He kissed her gently and then moved a few inches from her face. They just sat there looking at each other's eye, searching for the answer to the unspoken question. They wanted to know if that had been right and the answer was yes. They kissed again but not it was a very passionate kiss.

They had dinner together and talked a bit more. Sam got home at 22:00. She was pleased that she had a very nice day. _His was nice. I loved it. I really wasn't expecting to have so much fun with Ben. Oh He's so cute and sweet._

TBC

A/N: thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing :-P Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will have no Sam but a lot of Jack and Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Are you ready for some confirmations? I bet you are. So without further delays enjoy the

Chapter 4:

Ben was sitting in his office looking at some charts. He was still trying to find his way around his new office. Suddenly his new secretary called him.

- There is a gentleman here that says you know him and that he needs to talk to you doctor. - Ben had insisted that everyone called him doctor or Ben or Doctor Ben.

- What is his name?

- He says his name is Rehom Pisnoms.

- Wha…? Oh. – He started laughing uncontrollably.

- Doctor?

- Let him in. – Ben was still laughing but managed to speak barely.

The man called Rehom Pisnoms entered Ben's office and closed the door behind him.

- So new office hum?

- You like it… Rehom? – Ben finally stopped laughing.

- Love it. – The man sat on a chair. – So do you like Colorado Springs bro?

- I love it. It's a very nice place. I totally see why you would want to work here.

- Yep it's very nice. – After a moment of silence Rehom spoke again. – you should have seen your secretary's face when I told her my name was Rehom.

- You are so mean Jack. Why didn't you tell her your real name?

- What? Don't you like Rehom Pisnoms?

- Homer Simpson.

- Of course. What else? – Said Jack while smirking.

- You never change do you Jack?

- Hell no.

They both started laughing. It had been a while since they were together.

- I'm sorry I didn't go to Chicago for Christmas, something came up.

- Something always comes up Jack. I'm used to it but you know how hard it is for mom. She really misses you.

- I miss her too Ben and it isn't like I chose to be busy. It just happens. – Jack could see that his brother was still upset by him missing the holidays. Jack wish he could tell his brother that he missed going to Chicago because he was busy saving the world, Jack wished he could tell his brother about the Stargate but he knew he couldn't.

- Why don't we change the subject? – Ben saw the darkness in his brother's face. He couldn't understand were the darkness could come from. To the best of his knowledge Jack work was related to Deep Space Telemetry. Of course Ben knew that his brother wouldn't be caught dead working with something as scientific as that but he was very far away from guessing what his brother was actually doing so he decided not to continue that line of thought and just change the subject of the conversation.

- So girls.

Ben grinned.

- Hum does that mean that you have already met someone?

- Maybe.

- Benjamin Franklin O'Neill tell me. - Jack knew how much his brother hated his full name so he would use it when he wanted some information.

- Ugh. Don't call me that. I hate being called Franklin.

- I know. Just tell me. What's her name? Age? Profession? Come on.

- Look Jack I'm not going to tell you all that. I'm still not so sure about us so I ratter not talk too much about it.

- Hum you always tell me about your girlfriends. This must be serious.

- It is. I mean I really like her. – Ben started thinking about Sam and just how much he liked her. No not like he was in love with her. He had fallen totally head over feet.

- So let's call her Miss A. What does she do?

- I'm not telling you anything Jack.

- Come on Bro. Give me something.

- Ok but you will have to give me something in return.

- What do you want? – Jack figured right away what his brother wanted. He wanted to know about his love life. Could he tell him about Sam? He wasn't sure. His brother would never understand why Jack had never tried anything with Sam. Sometimes Jack didn't understand that himself.

- Tell me about you. Do you like someone?

- I do. – Jack was now looking at the floor. – but tell me about her first.

- She's amazing. Her smile just takes you to heaven and back in one heartbeat.

- What?

- She makes you daydream but at the same time she makes you more aware of everything that surrounds you. I know it's weird but it is what I feel when I'm with her. – Ben's mind took him back to the moment they kissed and a smile formed on his lips. - and she sure can kiss.

- You kissed her? – Jack was very amazed. Ben had only been in town for a little over a week and he had already kissed someone. Had it been someone else Jack wouldn't have been surprised but Ben was the most respectfully guy he knew. For him to kiss someone he had to really care about her.

- We had a moment. You know those moments you see in the movies. – after Jack nodded Ben continued.- ours was way better. Totally unplanned but so beautiful and emotional. I told her about Cathy.

- You did? – Jack knew how much talking about Cathy hurt his brother so he was very surprised by his revelation.

- I did.

- Whoa. You really like her.

- Sure I do. So what about you? Who do you like?

- Oh I like… Well I… - Jack really had no idea how to tell his brother that he had been in love with the most amazing and beautiful woman in the universe and done nothing to be with her even after she had practically admitted she liked him too.

Fortunately for Jack he didn't have to. Ben's pager started beeping.

- Oh I'm sorry Jack but I have to go.

- No problem. I'll call you. We should have lunch sometime so you can tell me more about this wonder woman.

- Sure. I want to hear about your lady too.

- But I don't have a lady.

- She must be blind if she doesn't want to be with you.

Jack let a faint smile form on his lips but his eyes were telling the truth. You could see the darkness and sadness he was felling at the moment. Ben didn't know what he had said wrong.

- I'm ok. – Jack saw the confusion and worry in his brother's eyes. I was just thinking about some silly stuff. I'll see you.

- Yeah. Bye.

They hugged each other and left.

Ben went to take care of a patient but Sam never left his mind. He had just realized how much he actually liked her.

Jack was thinking about Sam too. He had to tell his brother about her. Maybe his brother could help him talk to her or arrange something for them to be together.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked this. I know that it was kinda mean and all to make both brothers love the same woman. But don't worry I have a plan. Oh and don't think that the surprises are out. There is still much to come. I'll give you some spoilers:

Sam finds out who Ben really is.

Ben finds out about the Stargate.

Jack sees Sam and Ben together.

Jack and Ben's mother comes to make things even… better.

R &R please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had a change of plans. Don't worry. I'll still write everything I put in my spoilers but first I have a very romantic (or I'll try to make it romantic) with Sam and Ben only. Oh and I'm putting a language warning here: May contain offensive language (don't worry it isn't anything too bad)

Chapter 5:

Sam couldn't believe that she had just called him and asked him to come to her place. _Am I nuts? I don't even know the guy. What am I doing? Maybe I can still call this whole thing off._

While she was lost in thought the doorbell rang. As she opened the door she saw him standing there wearing black jeans, a black coat and a light blue t-shirt. He brought a bottle of wine and flowers. Not any flowers, her favorite. Could he had known that? But how?

- Can I come in?

- Oh sure, Sorry Ben.

- Lost in my eyes? Because I was lost in yours. – he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

She closed her eyes at his contact and smiled. He was so sweet.

- So is that for me? – she asked while pointing at the things he was carrying.

- Yes it is ma'am. As a good guest I brought wine and as a good gentleman I brought you flowers my beautiful princess. Just think of me as you knight in shining armor.

She grinned at his comment.

- Ok knight. Whatever you say.

- Are you wondering how I knew what your favorite flowers were?

- You bought these flowers on purpose? How? – She was lost. How could he know?

- I noticed during our walk that you were looking at these flowers with a big appreciation on your eyes. I'm good at noticing this kind of things. They are your favorite aren't they? I noticed that you liked roses too but something told me that you would like it more if I brought these instead. I was right? I mean you do prefer those don't you? I could go out and buy the roses.

She smiled. She was more relaxed now. He wasn't a weird man. Just a man that listened and observed and he was nervous too. He wanted to please her but at the same time he wasn't what you might call too sweet. He had his tough side and that also pleased her.

- It's ok. I loved these.

- I'm sorry if I sound anxious it's just that I am anxious. It isn't everyday that a gorgeous woman asks me out.

- Yeah right.

- What do you think? That I have a line of women wanting to go out with me?

- Yes I do Ben and I'll tell you why. You're cute, sweet, strong, a doctor and you have the eyes.

- The eyes?

- The eyes. The eyes that speak more than words ever can. The eyes that can read you soul, the eyes that can make your hearth skip a beat. You have those eyes.

- Oh those eyes. – he said in a very sarcastic manner.

After a very nice and pleasant dinner they decided to go sit down on the couch and talk.

They had been talking for a while about everything: the weather, family, past relationships, everything, when Ben had an idea.

- I have an idea for a game.

- What?

- Well I need to train my pickup lines.

- What? – she wasn't expecting that.

- I fond some cool pickup lines on the internet and I wrote them down on this piece of paper – he took a piece of paper out of his pocket – and decided to share them with you. Try not to laugh.

- Ok but what is the game?

- If you laugh I win. If I laugh you win.

- What is the price?

- Whoever loses has to wash the dishes.

- I have a washing machine and you know it.

- Oh then you don't consider pressing the bottom washing?

- Ben.

- Ok, Ok. If I lose I want you to come with me to a convention in Georgia this weekend.

- This weekend? I can't.

- It's ok. But next convention I have you're mine. Do we have a deal?

- Ok so if you lose I'll want you come with me to this thing I have to do in Washington.

- Thing?

- Confidential but after I'm done with it we could go for a walk. I used to live in Washington so that's another town I can show you around.

- Ok ma'am. Let the game begin.

He made a very straight and serious face and started reading.

- "Hey baby, you've got something on your butt: my eyes."

That took her by surprise and she just started laughing.

- I win. – Said Ben after letting her calm down a bit. – I never though it would be this easy.

- Ok so I guess I have to go with you to a convention.

- Guess you have. Wanna hear some more of these?

- Sure.

They were sitting together on the couch and her head was resting on his shoulder.

- "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

- "If you were a booger I'd pick you first."

- "You know what? Your eyes are the same color as my Porsche."

- "Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?"

- "Baby did you fart, 'cause you blow me away!"

- "Before you run, I am not a freak."

After that she was on the floor laughing. He went down to meet her and after she calm down he looked into her eyes and, with a very serious face he said

- "Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off?"

They kissed for a long time before he broke the kiss.

- Look we better stop while we still can I mean I don't want to…

Her kisses were on his again. Now she was the one to break the kiss.

- I know. We shouldn't rush things but I know I'll be dreaming of you tonight and I have a dangerous job. I'm not a person to risk much but this just fells so right.

- Sam. Are you sure?

- I am. Are you?

- Let me think. – he kissed her. – Yes.

They went to the bedroom and ...

I'll let your minds fill in the blanks.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that I said that Ben would be 40 in a week (in chapter one) and after that first meeting a few days have gone by so I think that for this story to work better if his birthday was a month away. This way I can develop Ben and Sam's relationship better. Ok so that's it. I'm going to change the info in the first chapter soon.

Chapter 6:

Ben got a weird phone call. Someone asked him to go to Cheyenne Mountain. But why would anyone want him to go there? He thought about not going but at the same time his curiosity was telling him to go. So he went. No one knew him so no one would want to hurt him. Or so he hoped.

He got there and soon realize that there was some kind of base operation under the mountain, a military base. Could it be that his brother was there? Or maybe Sam? Or both?

He was being expected, as soon as he said that he was Dr Ben O'Neill a man came up to him. He was a man that was maybe in his late 50's or early 60's. He was bald and seemed to be a kind man. There was something about this man that made Ben smile, it was like he knew he could trust him.

- I'm General George Hammond. You must be Dr Benjamin O'Neill.

- I sure am sir.

- I bet you are wondering why you were called here.

- Well that thought has crossed my mind.

- I see that you have your brother's sense of humor.

- You know my brother? Is everything all right with him?

- Your brother is my 2IC and yes he is fine. I called you here to offer you a job and I haven't talked to your brother about this. – he added when he saw that Ben was going to ask something and figured out what it was. – I wanted to make sure you accepted first.

- I already have a job. Plus don't you think that there might be a conflict of interests for me and my brother to work at the same place?

- No because this isn't a normal base. The president has given you the proper clearance.

- Clearance? The president? What is it that you do here?

- Let's go inside and I'll tell you.

Ben followed General Hammond. What was going on? This was all very weird to him. He was very confused. His brother told him that he had an important job but he never told him what it was and Ben never believe that a base in Colorado Springs could ever be that important or do a very important job. Now he was thinking that he might have been wrong and that something very important was inside that mountain. But why would they need doctors?

- This way.

Ben followed the General to his office in silence.

The General told him everything about the Stargate. At first Ben didn't believe.

- Oh I see so my brother paid you to make fun of me. I knew it. Look – Ben got up from his chair and started walking towards the door – I'm going to go now. I have to go to work. Tell my brother that this was a very funny joke.

- Son wait. This is no joke. I'll show you.

Something in the general's face made follow him without even thinking. As soon as Ben saw the Stargate his mouth dropped open. It was huge and… So unbelievably beautiful and appealing. At least that was Ben thought.

- Oh my God. It's real. Oh my…

- This is the Stargate. Your brother goes through it on missions on almost on a daily basis. He has saved Earth countless times.

- That's Jack for you: the hero. – Joked Ben. Deep down he knew that his brother was doing something big and he was right.

- So about the job…?

- Oh. What do you want me to do exactly?

- Well I'm hiring you as a doctor. You'll have to do doctor stuff, heal people and so on.

- Yeah but don't alien virus ever come through that gate?

- Yes.

- So this will never be normal.

- No. Look why don't you go talk to Dr Janet Fraiser? I'm sure she can explain to you what a doctor does here.

- Ok. How do I get to the infirmary?

-Lieutenant Johnson will take you.

- Thanks you sir.

- For what?

- Everything. - said Ben with a smile.

Ben met up with Janet Fraiser. She was a beautiful and powerful woman. He like from the moment he met her. She was ordering a Captain to stand still or she would _accidentally_ mistake the content of his injection and giving a sedative and that that would cause him to miss his mission. The man Stopped moving immediately. Ben could picture Dr Fraiser doing that to his brother. The thought made him smile. He was going to like this woman.

- Dr Fraiser? I'm Dr O'Neill.

- It's great to finally meet you. How are you? – she said while giving his a handshake.

- I'm doing ok. I guess I'm still a bit stunned. The stargate. Oh my God. It's just amazing.

Janet smiled. She too had liked Ben from the moment she met him. He was so much like the colonel but at the same time so different. He didn't have that haunted look that the Jack had. He was much more naïve and happy.

- So I guess I should show you around.

- Sure. This infirmary looks great.

- It is.

Janet gave him a quick tour of the infirmary. He asked her about his brother and she told him some funny stories.

Suddenly the "alarms" went off. Unscheduled off-world activation.

- What is this?

- Trouble.

Janet told the nurses to prepare everything because there might be casualties. A few minutes after that a call came for a medical team to go to the gate room.

Ben decided to wait there. Maybe there was something he could do. He heard someone yelling.

- We were ambushed. They were everywhere. I thought we weren't going to make it. How is she?

- Daniel just go see nurse Garwing so that she can take care of you. You might have a concussion.

- I'm fine.

They got inside the infirmary and Ben saw his brother and… Sam. She was hurt. Bleeding badly. They were all bleeding: Jack, a man with a wound in his head that Ben thought must be that Daniel he heard seconds ago and a tall and large man with a weird tattoo on his forehead but they were all conscious and standing. Sam wasn't she had passed out and seemed to be very weak.

- Jack. Are you ok?

- Ben what are you doing here?

- I'm just… Janet do you need help?

- take care of your brother.

- Is Sam going to be ok? – The worry on Ben's voice was showing.

Jack looked at him and the puzzle was finally put together: Sam was all happy and smiling. She had been like that for the past few days and Ben said that he had met the most beautiful woman in the world. He had met Sam. They were dating. His own brother Sam was with his own brother. Jack was angry. He wanted to shout at his brother but he saw how much he was worried about her and saw her lying on the bed. She looked very weak. He thought he had lost her on the planet when he saw her get hit. He was still afraid to lose her. Now wasn't the time to think about her and his brother.

TBC

A/N: So did you like it? Hope so. Sam is going to be ok. But now Jack knows and he is jealous. Ben and Sam are still clueless but for how long? Disaster is about to strike.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back. Did you miss me? Sorry for the long delay.

Disclaimer: What do I own? If you said nothing you are correct.

A week had pass since the "accident" Sam was in a coma and no one knew when or even if she was going to wake up.

Everyone else on SG-1 was fine physically. However, they were all an emotional mess. They all blamed themselves for what had happened. Janet had tried unsuccessfully to convince them that they did the best they could and that sometimes bad things happened. They wouldn't even listen.

Janet was a mess herself. There was nothing she could do for her best friend but talk to her and hope she would listen and wake up. She wasn't even sure if coma patients could listen but at least she could tell herself she was doing something.

So Janet sat by Sam's bed everyday for a week and talked to her for an hour each time. She wasn't the only one to do that, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and Ben visited Sam a lot too.

Three days ago Jack had heard Ben talking to Sam. He hadn't mean to heard it but he couldn't help it. He had to know how serious things were between the two.

"_Sam. You have to wake up. We had a date planned remember? Now how's going to go with me to the movies? Who's going to watch "x-men" with me? Just wake up honey. I… I'm in love with you. I know it's soon to be talking about love but that's just how I fell. Please." _

His brother had been crying. Now Jack knew that it was serious. Sam was the first woman Ben had loved since Cathy. The thought that Sam might feel the same way about Ben made Jack's hearth break in a thousand little pieces. He had lost her love but he wasn't going to lose her. And he wasn't going to lose Ben. He couldn't. He made a promise to himself that when Sam woke up he was going to try his best to be ok with their relationship because as much as it made his hearth bleed he wanted his two favorite persons in the world to be happy.

A/N: really short chapter but I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Not as long as the previous one but it was still longer than I was expecting. I had school work to do. 2-3 chapters till the end. I'm going to finish this soon. I'm stuck so this is the best I can do to walk myself on of the corner I wrote myself into.

Jack was watching Sam. She was still in a coma. The accident happened three weeks ago and she was still in a coma. SG-1 was no more and it wouldn't be until she woke up at least that's what they wanted, to wait for her. They didn't want to replace her so for the meantime Jack was leading SG-2, Teal'c was on SG-6 and Daniel with SG-12. However, General Hammond was being pressured to put SG-1 back together even if it had to be with a new member instead of Sam.

Jack just looked at her, hoping, wishing, dreaming that she'd wake up when Ben walked in.

- Hi Jack.

- Ben.

- Is it true?

- What?

- The rumors.

- What rumors? – Jack knew that sooner or later Ben would hear about the rumors about Sam and he.

- You know what rumors.

- Look Ben… rumors are just that rumors. Not truth to them.

- Jack I'm not a kid anymore so don't protect me. Tell me the truth. Do you have feeling for her?

Jack looked from Sam to his brother and he decided to be honest.

- I do. I mean… I love her.

- You love her!?

Jack just nodded while he looked at the floor. He couldn't face his brother.

- Does she love you?

- I don't know. She did once. At least she felt something for me once.

- And you decided not to act on those feelings.

- We did. Look Ben she loves you or she wouldn't be with you.

- She loves me but not like she should love me.

- What do you mean?

- I can see it in her eyes. She loves someone else. She loves you. And because of that she can't love me with her full hearth. That already belongs to you.

- Ben…

- I have to go.

With that Ben left, leaving a very sad and worried Jack.

A/N: Sorry for the crappy chapter. I'll try to update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm almost done with this story. Thanks for the reviews.

Ben was in his house. He still hadn't finished packing and he wasn't sure if he would. Sam was finally awake but he decided not to go see her, he couldn't see her until he had reached a decision.

Memories kept floating thought his head. Memories of the time he had had with Sam, memories of Cathy, memories of Jack. Jack and Sam. Sam and Jack. According to the rumors he heard around the base, Jack and Sam really loved each other. He knew his brother to be a very private person and for people to notice that he had feelings for his 2IC those feelings had to be very strong. He knew that even before his talk with Jack.

Sam loved Jack. He knew that, he knew that she loved someone else. She had told his on one of their dates. She was the most honest person he knew and as he had told her about Cathy she had told him about this guy. This guy she loved but shouldn't and she told him that her love was kinda like a forbidden love and that nothing would ever happen. He believed her then but now he knew better. Their love could and should happen. Suddenly he made and decision. He would do what he had to do because Sam and Jack were two of the most important persons in his life. He had lost love once and he wasn't going to let his brother and Sam go through that now.

He picked up the phone.

- Hi could I talk to Doctor Ford? Tell him it's Ben O'Neill. – Ben waited for a while - Hi Mark. I need a favor…

A week later. Sam was now at her own house as she was in perfect health and she had been cleared for any alien substances or influence (A/N: I know that after being in a coma for… - I don't know how long., I should but I don't – they probably wouldn't let her go home so soon but this works better for what I'm going to do)

Ben went to visit her for the first time since she had woken up. He knocked on the door and Sam opened it. Seeing her only made what he had to do worse.

- Hi Sam.

- Ben. I was getting worried. Why didn't you go see me when I woke up?

- I was busy. Sorry.

- Ben what's going on?

- Nothing. May I come in?

- Oh yeah. Sorry. Come in. – She moved to kiss him but he avoided her.

They were now on her living room.

- Ben…

- Let me talk before I chicken out.

- Ok…

- I know about you and Jack.

- Me and Jack?

- Yeah. Your CO. My brother.

- Your brother… - Now it all made sense in her mind. That was why Ben seemed so familiar and that was why both he and Jack had been avoiding her lately. Jack had visited her but he seemed distant. – Nothing has ever happened between your brother and me. He's my CO. We're just friends. The rumors flying around the base aren't true.

- I know that nothing has ever happened between you two. But it should. Love like the one you guys feel… I felt love like that once and I lost it. I don't want the same to happen to you.

- Ben…

- Look I love you but not like I loved Cathy and I know you love me but not like you love Jack so we shouldn't be together. I should be looking for someone to share true love with; someone that I can love like I did Cathy and you should be with Jack.

- We can't and…

- I made a decision. I'm leaving.

A/N: So what did you think? Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Again I must say I'm sorry for the delay. Some things happened that made me turn my back on writing for a while. So sorry. I'm back now and hopefully I'll be able to finish this story next week.

Jack took Ben to the airport. He was surprised when Ben told him he was leaving. He knew that it was because of him and Sam and that was killing him inside, he had driven his brother away.

-You don't have to leave…

- Oh but I do and you know it.

- Ben…

- I know you're not the kind of person that just goes around talking about your feelings but you love her. You need to talk to her before you lose her. You guys risk your life on a daily basis and you are well aware that you may not come home from a mission and I know all too well the pain of not telling the person you love everything she deserved to hear. Jack don't miss out on this love. It's a great, even epic love. I mean, you found each other while fighting against aliens and traveling through the stargate to other planets. That's a great story to tell you children. You found each other in the middle of war.

- We can't. The regulations…

-Stop hiding behind the regulations. I know you're scared. Sacred because you've never felt this way about a person, not even Sara. I know you loved Sara but what you feel for Sam is beyond love, It's destiny, it's… Just don't miss out on this.

-So you're just going back to Africa?

-I'm going back to the "doctors without borders". I'm going to do what I love doing. As much as I love working at the SGC I fell a hole inside me. I love helping those who really need me. I love that I go where most people are afraid to go. I love that I'm continuing Cathy's dream. I didn't understand her when she told me she wanted to go; I didn't understand that she too felt a hole inside her. I didn't understand her and I'm not sure I even tried to. I lost her without having the chance to tell her that I knew. I knew her, I knew her feeling and I understood her calling but she never knew, I never told her. I was afraid because when you know someone that well that person becomes a part of you and that scared me. I just…- Ben started to fight back tears.

-I'm sorry. Look you're right. I do love her and I am scared. I've been hiding.

-Show yourself to her. She loves you too. That's so obvious.

-Thanks. Good luck and don't take unnecessary risks.

-I won't Jack. Don't worry about me. Take care.

Jack watched while Ben's plane left the ground and got inside his car. It was time. He drove away knowing what had to be done.

A/N: Two more chapters to go. Again sorry it took me so long. At least I know how to finish this (kinda). I know I made Ben go away very suddenly but as always I drove myself into a corner. Hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: school is mean and got in the way of my writing.

He drove for hours just to clear his head. He knew what he had to do but doing it was another matter. He had been trying to gain the courage to end it. Truth was he wasn't sure what he was going to end. His pain? His loneliness? His friendship with her? Would he get his hearth broken? Would he be rejected? Questions were flying through his head. 

He finally decided that it had to get it over with. So he got out of his car and walked to her front door. That walked seemed like miles to him, every step he took could be bringing him closer to the end. Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was more afraid of this moment that he had been when he was fighting some goa'uld on another planet.

He knocked on the door and shortly after she opened.

SAM: Hi, sir.

JACK: May I come in? – his face was unreadable and somewhat impersonal, cold.

SAM: Sure. Come in.

They were now on her living room, facing each other. His expression still cold and distant hers still stunned and slightly confused and afraid. He was the first to break the painful silence.

JACK: Ben just left.

SAM: He called me from the plane 3 hours ago.

JACK: Right. – He hadn't realized how long he had been driving around. He thought it had only been half and hour, an hour tops but apparently he had been driving for at least 3 hours. He was sure that Ben hadn't called Sam right after boarding the plane so Jack guessed he'd been driving for 4 hours.

SAM: Is anything wrong?

JACK: No… Yes.

SAM: You're scaring me. Did something happen to Daniel or Teal'c?

JACK: No they're fine. Everyone's fine.

SAM: What's wrong?

JACK: We're wrong.

SAM: Sir…?

JACK: Just hear me out and don't say a thing 'till I'm done ok?

SAM: Ok sir.

JACK: We can't go on like this. We've known each other for 7 almost 8 years and even though we didn't get along right at first we became friends. Good friends hell best friends. No one knows me better than you, Teal'c or Daniel. And I'm aware that sometimes I don't share much and there's a lot of baggage from my past that you guys don't know but still. I mean, traveling throughout the galaxy killing supposed gods turned into a family. All that we went through. All the pain and fright that we witnessed and felt. All the death…

You know me. I'm not a man to give big speeches. I prefer actions to words yet I haven't acted yet. I should have. Years ago. Screw the rules. This is my life. Our life and… - jack paused and looked at Sam. By now she should be starting to figure out why Jack was there.

Sam was looking at him more shocked that she had ever been in her life and the whole fight with the Goa'uld and the traveling through space thing had managed to shock her on a daily basis. Every time she'd step thought the gate she'd be shock at how the planets we're almost exactly like Earth, she was shocked at how the native people of those planets were able to speak English… But seeing Jack O'Neill talk to her about "it" was something she'd never expect in a million years. Even less likely than winning the war against the Goa'uld. After seven years they were all starting to have doubts if they'd ever win. Still they'd never give up.

After a few second of silence which seemed like an eternity Jack started his speech again.

JACK: You're smarter than I'll ever be so I'm sure that you've figured out what I'm talking about. I could… I have. I made a list of the reasons why we shouldn't try it. Reasons why we should just leave this in that damned room. I'm way older than you; I'm your CO; I don't understand most of the things that you say; I'm soooooo immature, seriously a 3 years old kid has more maturity in his finger than I'll ever have in my entire body; You don't like the Simpsons…

SAM: I like the Simpsons.

JACK: What did I say about interruptions?

SAM: Nothing. You said I shouldn't say a thing. I didn't say a thing. I said "I like the simpsons".

JACK: Smartass.

SAM: It's from spending so much time with you.

JACK: And I'm a bad influence. It's a huge list.

SAM: Yet you're here.

JACK: I am.

SAM: Sir…

JACK: Jack. My name is Jack.

SAM: Jack… I just feel weird calling you that.

JACK: That goes on the list. I mean you can't even call me by my own name.

SAM: Can you call me Sam?

JACK: Sam. You're right. It's weird. – Jack looked directly into her years before continuing. He wanted her to see how much he really cared because he felt that he wasn't getting there with words. Stupid words that never mean what they're supposed to – But a good kind of weird.

SAM: Definitely good.

JACK: So Sam I…

SAM: You're not very good with words.

JACK: Apparently not. I guess I won't be able to become a motivational speaker when I retire.

SAM: Which hopefully won't be for a long time.

JACK: If I retire we could…

SAM: No. You've tried it before. Retirement isn't for you. Plus the planet… the galaxy needs you.

JACK: I want to give it a try.

SAM: I want that too.

JACK: Then you'll find a way. I'll talk to General Hammond. I'll talk to the president. Hell I'll even talk to the Goa'uld about surrendering so that we can be together.

SAM: I wouldn't suggest Ba'al. He seems to hate you.

Jack grinned at her. They moved closer, always staring at each others eyes and kissed. The kiss was the sealing of a deal, they'd give it a try, they'd stop hiding and open the door to that godforsaken room.

A/N: I had writes block which is curious as I'm not much of a writer. Sorry for the huge delay. If everyone is still reading the story I am truly sorry I'll post the final chapter later today. I don't know If I'll write more stories for a while. Hopefully I'll get accepted at college next year which will mean even less time to write.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Finally the final chapter. Excited? I'm not either but I must finish what I started years ago. I'm guessing no one remembers this story anymore. Even I have forgotten most of it. Anyway I really hope this chapter is an honorable ending for this never ending story. Oh and sorry about any spelling mistakes that might occur during the typing of this story.

Daniel Jackson stood at the airport. It had been three years since Ben had last been in the US. Jack was supposed to pick him and his bride up at the airport but he had been caught up with some rather important stuff.

BEN: Daniel.

DANIEL: Ben. Long time no see. And this must be your lovely bride. Nice to meet you.

TERESA: I'm Teresa. Nice to meet you too.

BEN: I was expecting my brother.

DANIEL: We wanted to come but he really couldn't. I'll explain everything on my way to the hospital.

BEN: Hospital? Is Jack hurt?

DANIEL: Far from it. Come on.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The waiting was the hardest part. Jack O'Neill has never been a man that liked waiting. He'd gotten used to it when he was on missions that required him to do so but he had never liked it. As soon as he could he'd blasted his way into whatever place the mission required him to. He wasn't the one doing the blasting today but he was waiting.

JACK: It's been 10 hours. The kid's already a pain in the ass.

TEAL'C: Much like his father.

JACK: Very funny Teal'c.

HAMMOND: Son just relax. My daughter's birth took 26 hours so we could be here a while.

JACK: I should be in there In the middle of the action sir.

HAMMOND: Doctor Fraiser is there and she'll call you when the baby's ready to come out.

JACK: Why can't I go there now?

HAMMOND: Because you are action like a kid.

TEAL'C: Indeed.

Daniel, Ben and Teresa arrived at the waiting room.

BEN: Has my nephew decided to greet us?

HAMMOND: No he's apparently as stubborn as his father.

JACK: Sir that's not funny.

DANIEL: I think it is.

JACK: Shut up Daniel.

BEN: Come on bro. You're going to be a father today. Smile a little. By the way this is Teresa.

JACK: The famous Teresa. Ben has written a lot about you in the past two years. It's great to finally meet you.

TERESA: Likewise. So Ben says that you are a fan of the Simpsons. It's my favorite show.

JACK: Really?

TERESA: Of course it's only the best show ever. Homer's the man.

JACK: Ben she's a keeper.

BEN: I'm glad you like her bro. I'm quite fond of her too.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Several hours and many complains from Jack later Jack and Sam were holding a baby boy which was named Benjamin Jacob Carter O'Neill.

After seen the baby and Sam, Ben asked to talk to Jack.

JACK: Is anything wrong?

BEN: I just wanted to ask you to be my best man.

JACK: Really? Do I have to give a speech?

BEN: No. Teresa's father will give the speech.

JACK: Then I'll do it.

They hugged.

BEN: I'm glad you and Sam got together.

JACK: Really?

BEN: Well I'd have preferred to be with her but it wasn't meant to be with her loving you and all. Plus I love Teresa. She's wonderful.

JACK: We're good?

BEN: We're great bro. My nephew is cute.

JACK: Yeah he takes after his mother.

BEN: That's sure is a good thing.

JACK: Doh.

BEN: Why did you say that?

JACK: It seemed appropriate.

BEN: You'll never change.

JACK: I didn't actually remember how good it felt to have stupid fights.

BEN: What?

JACK: Me and Sam. We have stupid fights. It's great.

BEN: What?

JACK: She's a neat freak. The girl goes to other planets and gets dirty all the time but she's a neat freak. And as you know I'm pretty much a pig. So we fight about dirt on the floor, misplaced towels. Stuff like that. I just love it.

BEN: Why?

JACK: Because we're a couple. We get to wake up in the same bed everyday. We get to go shopping together, do everything together as a couple. We fight as a couple. I love every minute of it. Now we have Benjamin. It's great.

BEN: I'm honored you named him after me but you never told me why.

JACK: You're the reason he exists.

BEN: I assure you I was in Africa when he was conceived.

JACK: Shut up.

BEN: I'm glad I was the one that finally made you realize that all you ever wanted was at your reach.

JACK: I'm glad you did. I just wish you hadn't slept with Sam to do so.

BEN: Well that was the sacrifice I had to make.

JACK: Just say that in front of her.

BEN: She'd kill me.

JACK: Literally.

BEN: Seriously I'm glad the president let you guys date and continue working together.

JACK: For the good of the planet. He said that we are irreplaceable and that after saving the planet so many times we deserved to be happy.

BEN: Let's go back inside.

JACK: Yeah. I want to go see my son and wife.

BEN: Sorry I couldn't be at the wedding.

JACK: It's cool. You were busy saving lives.

BEN: Still.

JACK: We have a wedding video you can watch. Teresa can't but you can.

BEN: You really got married on another planet? It's insane.

JACK: We're original.

BEN: Definitely.

The brothers hugged again. They were fine. Everything was fine at least in that moment. Somewhere in the galaxy the Goa'uld were endangering some SG team or some artifact was being discovered and soon they'd have to go back to work and save the world again and again. They were going to probably die many times and come back to life. They were going to suffer and cry many times more but for now they were fine.

THE END

A/N: Done. Review please even if it's to say I could have done better :P if you have any requests for this story or any other or need any help with "writers block syndrome" just ask. I'm going to have some time till September. I know I took some time writing this story but with free time I'll be able to write more :P. 


End file.
